Cicatrices
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Tigresa ya no es una niña. Ya no tiene quince años. Tigresa está casada y tiene una hija.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Lo hago? ¿No lo hago?... ¿Lo hago? ¿No lo hago?... ¿Lo hago?... ¡AL CARAJO, TODO! ¡HOOOOLAAAA, HIJOS DE LOS ZOMBIS MUTANTES DE LOS RECONDITOS CONFINES DE MI ARMARIO!... Jajajajaja**

 **Primero que nada: ¡AL FIN VI KUNG FU PANDA 3!... Bueno, lo cierto es que, a mi humilde opinión, no se compara en nada con la primera y la segunda. Creo que fue buena, pero no lo suficiente. Creo que… Mejor lo dejo. ¡La ame! Eso no lo niego, pero… Dreamworks xfabor.**

 **Ok,no.**

 **¡UNA CUARTA, VIDA MÍA, ES TODO LO QUE PIDO!**

 **Ahora sí, vamos a lo importante…**

 **Hace un tiempo escribí un pequeño fic de trés capítulos. "Marcas en la Piel"… Y lo cierto es que no planeaba continuarlo, porque es algo demasiado duro. Pero tengo una amiga especial a la cual amo con todo mi kokoró: Para ti, nena, para que sepas que la felicidad no es una opción, es un derecho.**

 **III**

 **Tigresa ya no es una niña. Ya no tiene quince años. Tigresa está casada y tiene una hija.**

 **Tigresa ha olvidado que la promesa que hizo a Grulla.**

 **Tigresa ha olvidado qué fue aquello que, hace ya varios años, la hizo reír tan fuerte que las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ha olvidado por qué alguna vez creyó ser feliz.**

 **III**

 **Recaída, le dicen.**

* * *

 _ **Ella es Tigresa… tiene un esposo que la ama y una hija a la que ama.**_

 _ **Pero no tiene felicidad.**_

 **/**

Tigresa no es consciente de que lleva veinte minutos mirando por aquella ventana.

El día es oscuro, fresco y gris. La amenaza de una tormenta se cierne sobre el paisaje verde —verde, vivo y alegre— que usualmente supone la aldea de los pandas.

Cuando se casó con Po, accedió a vivir un tiempo en aquel lugar. Al principio, solían volver de vez en cuando al Valle de la Paz, porque Po aún debía de cumplir como hijo con el Sr. Ping y porque, además, allí estaban sus amigos, el Palacio de Jade. Todo. No podían desaparecer de un día para el otro del lugar que les habían visto crecer. Sin embargo, los viajes eran largos y cansadores. Po había adquirido obligaciones con su padre biológico y no podía darse el lujo de ir y venir tanto.

Con el tiempo, las visitas al valle se fueron distanciando más la una con la otra, cada vez más cortas. De un mes, pasaron a semanas. De semanas a unos pocos días. Finalmente, cuando aquella carta llegó a manos de Po, dejaron de ir. El Sr. Ping había fallecido.

En ese entonces, Tigresa cursaba cuatro meses de embarazo y Po tuvo que volver solo al Valle de la Paz para conocer la tumba del padre que le había criado. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había vuelto.

Ahora, cuatro años ya desde eso, se les presentaba la oportunidad de volver una vez más.

Tigresa ansiaba volver más de lo que jamás admitiría a su esposo. Quería regresar al lugar donde había crecido, volver a ver a sus amigos, abrazar a Víbora, enseñarle su enorme sonrisa a Grulla, bromear con Mono y Mantis. Quería que su hija de tres años, Lía, conociera el lugar donde mamá y papá habían aprendido todo lo que sabían. Porque el Palacio de Jade era parte de la niña… o lo sería, cuando fuera mayor. Estaba en su sangre.

—¿Tigresa?

Sí, Tigresa ansía volver… pero cuando voltea y ver a Po en el umbral de la puerta al cuarto, con Lía en sus brazos y una pesada mochila sobre sus hombros, el pecho le oprime con saña el corazón.

¿Hace bien en volver?

No sonríe al ver a su esposo y su hija. Hace semanas que no sonríe de verdad.

No solo está volviendo a su hogar después de cuatro años. Está volviendo al lugar donde todo empezó. Donde una noche, cuando tenía trece años, comprendió que a veces las lágrimas no eran suficiente para eliminar el dolor. Está volviendo al lugar donde aprendió que el dolor solo se borra con más dolor.

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tigresa. Mucho._ La voz de Grulla suena en sus pensamientos mientras toma a Lía —más dormida que despierta, puesto que aún es demasiado temprano— en brazos y la acomoda contra su pecho. Y entonces siente asco. Asco de sí misma, asco de sus pensamientos, asco del cosquilleo que comienza a recorrerla la piel de los antebrazos, nuevamente ocultos bajo la tela de mangas largas.

Porque no merece que Grulla esté orgulloso de ella.

—¿Lista? —pegunta Po, con la emoción de un niño pequeño.

Tigresa le mira. Le mira sin ver. Como si aún tuviera la mirada fija en la ventana, como si aún tuviera ante ella el deprimente paisaje plomizo de la tormenta. Le mira y esboza lo más parecido a una sonrisa que recuerda haber conseguido en semanas.

—Sí —murmura—. Estoy ansiosa por volver.

Y mientras lo dice, una pequeña mancha oscurece la manga de su blusa roja.

 **/**

—¿Qué es eso, mami?

Tigresa aparta su brazo de la vista de Lía. Sonríe.

—Nada —responde. Toma a Lía y la coloca sobre sus hombros—. Mira, bonita, llegamos.

Po camina a su lado y puede sentir su mirada fija en ella. Curiosa, intranquila. Tigresa lo ignora.

Lía no replica con nada.

Frente a ellos, por primera vez en cuatro años, el Valle de la Paz. Tal como lo recordaban. Las casas pequeñas, los niños correteando de un lado a otro, las jovencitas paseando del brazo de su madre. La misma escena. Las mismas calles laberínticas por las cuales uno fácilmente podría perderse. El clima de invierno es fresco y si bien aún no ha nevado, nadie duda de que lo hará pronto.

Tigresa se sujeta las manos a la altura del estómago, cubriéndolas con las mangas de la blusa. Observa a su alrededor. A sus oídos llega el sonido de la risa de los niños y el murmullo de las miles de conversaciones. Vendedores ofreciendo su mercancía, señoras cuchicheando entre ellas, jóvenes riendo a carcajadas por alguna tontera sin mucho sentido. Todo se presenta ante sus ojos como la felicidad que, de un momento a otro, ha abandonado su pecho. De repente, se siente vacía.

El brazo de Po le rodea la cintura. Un beso, suave y ligero, cae sobre su sien.

—Debimos volver antes —comenta él.

Tigresa no está muy segura de ello, así que no responde.

Baja a Lía de sus hombros y le permite corretear por ahí, siempre y cuando no se aleje demasiado de su vista. La niña se ve alegre. Sus ojitos —felinos como los de su madre, pero grandes y verdes como los de su padre— brillan eufóricos ante todo lo que ven. Para ella, el Valle de la Paz no es más que un lugar en los cuentos de mamá o los increíbles relatos llenos de villanos de guerreros que solía contarle su padre.

Tigresa no se sorprende de que el camino que tomaron no cruce por la antigua casa del Sr. Ping. De hecho, no cree que Po vuelva a ese lugar en un buen tiempo. Él se siente culpable. Por haber dejado al hombre, por no haber estado en su enfermedad, por no haber sido él quien le enterrase. Tigresa le comprende y no insiste con el tema. Comprende lo que es sentirse angustiado, lo que es el dolor interno de los sentimientos.

Es cuando llegan al pie de las escaleras que necesita detenerse. De hecho, no es consciente de haberse detenido hasta que no ve a Po avanzar por delante de ella un par de peldaños.

—¿Tigresa? —Llama él, con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?... ¿Estás bien?

Tigresa aferra su agarre a la manito de su hija, que camina a su lado.

 _No…_

—Si —responde—. Pero… Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?... Es más tu hogar que el mío, ¿por qué estar nerviosa?

 _No lo sé…_ No lo sabe, no comprende. Sabe lo que encontrará arriba. Lo sabe y teme de ello.

Asiente, distraída, y su pie sube el primer peldaño. Cada paso se siente pesado y forzado. Derecha… izquierda… derecha… izquierda… derecha… se recuerda a cada paso, como si necesitase recordar cómo se camina. Su corazón late rápido, enérgico, como el batir de alas de un colibrí. El aire se siente pesado e hiriente en sus pulmones, que se niegan a retenerlo por demasiado tiempo. Se siente mareada.

A mitad del camino, Po debe tomar en brazos a Lía porque se ha cansado. La niña se queja, protesta. _¿Cuánto llegamos? ¿Cuánto falta?_ No deja de preguntar, con sus labios presionados en un puchero y sus ojitos entornados, de la misma manera en que su padre hace cuando algo no le parece bien. En algún momento del recorrido, Tigresa ha dejado de escucharla.

Los observa.

Po relata de manera exagerada la batalla con Ke-Pa. Demasiado exagerada, de hecho. Hace muecas, sonidos, gestos con su mano libre. Lía ríe. Presta atención, con sus ojitos grandes y curiosos.

Tigresa se pregunta si ella alguna vez fue una niña curiosa, una niña fácil de impresionar, una niña que riera con la misma facilidad con la que lo hace su hija.

 _¿Eres feliz, Tigresa?_ Se hace la pregunta cada mañana, en ese corto lapso de tiempo que pasa en la cama con los ojos cerrados antes de ser plenamente consciente de estar despierta. Es su ritual.

 _Sí,_ se responde y luego siguen los motivos. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres feliz, Tigresa?_

Pero eso ya no responde. No porque no conozca la respuesta, sino por otro motivo. Una vez, Grulla le dijo que el único motivo que necesita para ser feliz es ella misma… y en ese entonces, esa noche, sentados tomando té en la cocina de las barracas, creyó entenderle. Pero ahora descubre que no fue así. Porque ahora, si le preguntan por qué es feliz, a su mente solo acuden los nombres de su esposo y su hija.

Ahora, mientras sube aquellas interminables escaleras, descubre que la felicidad no es propia. Son Po y Lía quienes le dan esa felicidad que por tanto tiempo llamó suya. El sentimiento pertenece a ellos, ella tan solo se deja cubrir, como si fuese una especie de manta.

Tigresa acaba de descubrir que lleva años bajo el calor de una manta que no le pertenece. Y entonces, siente que le ha fallado a Grulla.

Grulla, que le espera en la cima, junto a Víbora y los chicos.

Grulla, que sonríe anchamente al verla.

Grulla… que una noche la encontró en la oscuridad y desde entonces la cubrió con sus alas para que dejase de sentirse sola, que se preocupó y se interesó por ella cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Que en vez de llamarla loca, como cualquiera haría, se hincó frente a ella y le pidió que le mostrase las heridas para curárselas. Que no le miró con pena, ni con compasión, sino con genuino interés.

 _¿Por qué eres feliz, Tigresa?..._

Envuelta en las alas de Grulla, la respuesta aparece en su mente cargada de saña: _Porque tienes personas que lo sean por ti. Tú no eres feliz, Tigresa, solo dejas que otros lo sean para ti. Solo eres una cáscara. Hueca, vacía. Carente de luz. No eres nada, Tigresa. Nunca lo fuiste._

Ella nunca fue feliz… y la realidad pesa en su pecho. Duele. Duele tanto como las heridas recientes en la piel de sus muñecas, nuevamente cubiertas por las mangas largas de una blusa.


	2. Chapter 2

— **¡MAMA!**

— **¡¿Qué?!**

— **¡¿Dónde está mi SUPER computadora?!**

— **Ah… Por ahí.**

— **¡¿Dónde?!**

— **¡¿Para qué quieres saber?!**

— **¡LA NECESITO!**

— **Ah, ah. Ni se te ocurra aplastar el culo en esa silla para hacerte la escritora… ¡Te he dicho que bañes a la perra hace dos meses!**

— **¡El fandom está en riesgo!**

— **¡La salud de tu perra está en riesgo!**

— **¡Ya dime dónde está mi computadora, mujer! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO DE UNA GRAN IDEA!**

—…

—…

— **¡VENGA PA'ACÁ, PENDEJA, LE VUA'DAR UNA GRAN IDEA DE COMO NO ALZARME LA VOZ!**

 **Y así fue como su querida escritora terminó con una marca en toda la cara con forma de la suela de un botín de albañil… Ahora si; ¡WINGAPO, CRIATURITAS DE LA NATURALEZA NATURAL DE LAS NATURALES MONTAÑAS DE LA NATURALEZA!... (((y ya empezamos)))… Y bueeeeeno, ¡A leer!**

 **Pd. Ivan, cariño, si ves esto... NO TENGO WPP, CABRÓN JAJAJA**

* * *

 _ **Ella es Tigresa… y ha comenzado a escribir un nuevo diario.**_

 _ **Un diario que es ella misma.**_

 **/**

Las risas se escuchan lejana, vagas. Ajenas. Extrañas.

Risas que no son la suya. Felicidad que no le pertenece. Un lugar en el que no encaja.

Po, acunando a Lía en sus brazos. Lía, tomando del biberón en brazos de su padre.

Mono y Mantis, los únicos que han permanecido en el Palacio de Jade todos esos años.

Grulla y Víbora, sonriente y enamorados, con Mitzuki y Taro —de seis y dos años— dándoles una pizca extra de alegría a su día a día.

Taro, una serpiente de escamas oscuras, en brazos de su padre y Mitzuki, una grulla, junto a su mamá.

El cielo nocturno se encuentra plagado de pequeñas estrellas y la luna —apenas una línea delgada y curva— brilla con resplandor fantasmal, tenue y leve, como si esa noche se hubiera tomado un descanso de su eterno trabajo. La brisa de invierno es fría y cala en los huesos, pero nadie parece prestarle atención.

Reunidos alrededor de una pequeña fogata, junto al Arbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, Tigresa se pregunta por qué un nombre tan largo para una planta, al mismo tiempo que regaña a Lía por despertar a Taro. El niño no llora —según Víbora, es muy callado y pocas veces lo hace—, pero se remueve en las alas de Grulla y se acurruca en el calor de las plumas, huyendo al frío del invierno.

Tigresa sujeta la taza de té entre sus manos, cubiertas por las magas de la blusa para resguardarse del frío, y se deja arrimar por el protector brazo de Po sobre sus hombros. Comienza a sentirse adormilada. El té es dulce y está caliente, apenas si le ha dado un par de sorbos. Cierra los ojos unos segundos. Escucha a Lía reír, a Mono hacer alguna payasada. Escucha los picantes comentarios de Mantis y el coletazo que recibe de Víbora por tal osadía. _¡Hay niños presentes!,_ escucha reclamar a la serpiente.

—Oye… —la voz de Po, ronca y susurrante, murmura en su oído— te estás durmiendo.

Sonríe.

La misma sonrisa hueca que lleva esbozando hace una semana.

—Solo una siestita —murmura—. Así me mantengo despierta toda la noche.

La insinuación en su voz es clara y puede sentir la risa de Po vibrar en su pecho. Un beso reposa en su frente. La mano de oso, grande, pesada y delicada en partes iguales, le presiona el hombro.

—Duerme. Luego te llevo a la cama.

—¿Es un truco para aprovecharte de mí inocente cuerpo? —bromea.

Po no responde, pero su risa se hace audible y llama la atención de los demás.

Tigresa puede imaginarle con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras lo escucha tartamudea una excusa muy pobre sobre "cosas de nosotros". Y es esa imagen, la de Po sonrosado y avergonzado, lo que provoca su primera sonrisa sincera de la semana. Una sonrisa que queda oculta entre su rostro y el pecho de su esposo.

 **/**

Ya hace una hora que han apagado la fogata y todos se han ido a dormir.

Ya hace una hora que despidió a Po con un beso en los labios en la puerta del antiguo cuarto de este.

Ya hace una hora que ha traído a Lía al que solía ser su cuarto.

Ya hace una hora que está sentada en el suelo, frente a su antigua cama, observando a su pequeña hija dormir. Debería volver. _Te espero despierto,_ le había dicho Po, con las intenciones claras en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Y Tigresa no estaba planeando negarse. De hecho, había acostado a Lía con especial cuidado, para no despertarla y así poder volver rápido al cuarto. Pero… no había vuelto.

No sabe bien por qué, no tiene idea, no encuentra en su mente cual fue el motivo por el cual se sentó junto a la cama, donde su hija de tres años duerme plácidamente. La observa, en silencio. Recorre cada rasgo de la cachorra con sus ojos, desde los anillos negros en sus ojos hasta las pequeñas zarpas de osezno.

Reposa la mejilla sobre el borde de la cama.

Lía se ve tan tranquila, tan en paz… tan inocente. Esa inocencia que solo los niños poseen.

Tigresa desea entonces que esa inocencia jamás desaparezca. Desea que la paz en los ojos de su niña jamás se vea corrompida, que el dolor nunca llegue a ella. Desea para Lía felicidad propia y real, que dure, que la haga reír a carcajadas como cuando su padre la lleva en los hombros, que la haga tan plena como cuando corren juntas alrededor de la aldea de los pandas. Desea todo eso y más para su hija.

 _¿Tú?..._

 _¿Tú deseas eso, Tigresa?_

Ignora esa voz.

La conoce, durante años ha sido su amiga. Pero ha aprendido. Ha crecido. Ya no tiene quince años, no es una chiquilla. Es una mujer adulta, madura y sabe que ella no es su amiga. Ya no es una cría…

 _Tu hija está igual de podrida que tú, Tigresa… ¡Mirala! Será igual a su mamá…_

—No. —Su voz se rasga en su susurro—. No, Lía no.

Lía no será como ella. Lía no se parece a ella. Lía jamás, jamás, estará sola.

Extiende una mano, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de la cachorra. Tan inocente, tan pacífica, tan serena. No, Lía es todo lo que ella no fue. Lía es buena. Es pura. Es feliz. Se asegurará que lo sea. Se asegurará que jamás tenga motivos para no serlo. _Lía no será como yo._

 _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?... Es tu sangre. Estás tan podrida por dentro que no te bastó con joderte sola. También tenías que joder a tu hija. Mírala. Mírate…_

Tigresa no es consciente en qué momento ha comenzado a llorar. No tiene idea cuanto tiempo llevan las lágrimas en sus ojos. Retrocede. De rodillas en el suelo, se aleja de la cama, con las muñecas hacia arriba y las mangas corridas. Lo ve. Incluso cubiertas por el pelaje, puede verlas. Las marcas. El dolor… Se mira. Se mira. Mira sus brazos. Mira la piel nuevamente enrojecida. Mira sus garras, cubiertas con los restos de su piel. ¿En qué momento ha empezado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndolo?

 _Eres tan repugnante, Tigresa… ¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Por qué finges que no pasa nada?... ¡Estás enferma! ¡Estás loca!... ¡Hazlo!... Vamos, como cundo éramos amigas… Cortate…_

—¡No!... ¡No lo haré! ¡No!

Entonces, todo queda en silencio.

No sabe en qué momento se ha alejado tanto de la cama, pero su espalda golpea la pared. Jadea. La vista se le nubla. Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas: calientes y saladas.

 _Se ha callado…_ Pero no se ha ido. Lo sabe. Sigue ahí. Las siente en su mente, sonriente, satisfecha, esperando a por otro momento para molestarla. El silencio es interrumpido por un repentino sollozo. Lía ha despertado y se encuentra sentada en la cama, restregándose los ojitos sollozos con las manitas hechas puños.

—Mami —llama—, mami…

Tigresa gatea en el suelo hasta la cama.

Toma a Lía en brazos y la presiona contra su pecho, meciéndose suavemente. Entonces, mientras la niña se calma y vuelve a dormir, ella llora en silencio. Llora porque, de repente, teme estar tan jodida por dentro que incluso haya jodido a su propia hija. Su hija. Lo único puro y bueno que tiene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis notas de autor usualmente no tienen demasiado sentido. A veces, ni siquiera son una nota de autor en sí. No hagan caso de esto, solo... déjenlo estar.**

 **Son las 3:30 de la mañana, llevo —con toda sinceridad— dos noches ya sin dormir, de hecho ni siquiera creo que pueda dormir esta noche por lo que ya podría decirse que tres, y sospecho de algo que mejor no mencionar…**

 **Pero me siento feliz.**

 **Respiro y siento que duele, pero quiero reír y olvidarlo.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **No lo sé.**

 **Esos momentos de felicidad irracional… Quiero cantar, gritar y correr. Quiero poner música y girar sin ton ni son. Quiero vivir. Pero vivir y vivir bien.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Ella es Tigresa… y vuelve a tener un pequeño secreto.**_

 _ **Un secreto oculto bajo mangas mucho más largas.**_

 **/**

Cuando tenía quince años, Grulla entró en el Salón de Entrenamientos y descubrió su pequeño secreto.

Ahora no tiene quince años.

Ahora, Grulla no va a entrar en el Salón de entrenamientos.

Ahora ni siquiera se encuentra en el Salón de Entrenamientos.

Pero vuelve a tener un secreto. Uno que, temprano en la mañana, antes de que todos despierten, procura ocultar debajo de una delgada capa de vendas firmemente sujetas a sus muñecas y mangas largas. Más largas incluso de lo que lo eran aquellas de las blusas a los quince años. Tan largas que cubren incluso sus manos.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Po se escucha como un bajo susurro, ronco y áspero. La cama cede bajo su peso cuando, despacio, se arrastra sobre esta hasta queda detrás de ella.

Tigresa, sentada al filo, sujeta los bordes de las mangas en sus puños.

—Es temprano —murmura—. Vuelve a dormir.

Aunque sabe que no lo hará.

Po lleva años sin dormir hasta tarde, en especial desde que Lía nació.

Tigresa no es consciente de lo mucho que tiembla hasta que los brazos de su esposo le rodean la cintura, posesivos y protectores en parte igual. Le siente apoyar el rostro contra la curva de su costado, sobre el hueso de la cadera y debajo de las costillas. Y ella, que no ha dormido en toda la noche y siente dolor allí donde están las vendas, tan solo le acaricia las manos.

Manos grandes. Pesadas. Seguras. Manos que tantas veces le han tocado, mimado y hecho suspirar. Manos que han sujetado las suyas en los momentos difíciles. Manos que le han levantado y sostenido. Manos… que se sienten demasiado grandes, demasiado vacías. Manos que, de repente, le parece que no le pertenecen.

Se acurruca en la cama, siempre sujetando los bordes de las mangas, y deja a Po arrimarla a su pecho.

—Po, me quiero ir —murmura.

La suave risa de su esposo llena por un momento el lugar.

—¿A dónde, cariño?

—A casa —responde—. Quiero irme. Quiero volver nuestra cama, a nuestra casa…

 _Quiero irme lejos de esto…_ Hasta hace unas semanas, si le decían que rogaría por volver a aquella aldea se hubiera reído. ¡Pero si ella odiaba esa estúpida aldea! Siempre la odió. Mei-Mei, el padre de Po, las pandas… todo. Todo lo que quería era volver al Palacio e Jade, a su hogar. Sin embargo, acaba de comprobar que, a veces, el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado.

Po la empuja con delicadeza, apartándola de su pecho para verle el rostro. No sonríe, pero hay cierto brillo incrédulo en sus ojos.

—Llegamos ayer —dice—. Los chicos están felices de conocer a Lía, Lía se lleva bien con Taro y Mitzuki, tu padre está contento de volverte a ver —le recuerda y a cada palabra, Tigresa se siente más mala, más egoísta. ¿Cómo puede pretender volver tan rápido? —. Pensé que estabas ansiosa por estar aquí.

Tigresa no responde.

No encuentra palabras para explicar por qué es tan egoísta, por qué es tan mala hija.

Las lágrimas comienzan a picar en sus ojos y de repente, se encuentra incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada de Po. Vuelve al refugio de su pecho, grande y cálido, y allí entierra el rostro. Llora. Sabe que Po lo nota, que puede adivinarlo por el temblor en sus hombros, pero también sabe que él no dirá nada. Sus manos —aquellas manos que no son para ella— le estrechan en un protector abrazo, apoyándola en silencio.

 **/**

—¿Así etá bien, pa'?

Lía, parada sobre un banquillo frente a la mesada, toma la tabla y con orgullo le enseña a su padre las verduras que con mucho esfuerzo ha picado para la sopa. Sonríe, en espera de una aprobación.

A la mente de Po acuden todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia, de cómo el Sr. Ping —de como su padre— le enseñó a cocinar, de cuando él se paraba en el banquillo, de cuando él esperaba con la misma ilusión la aprobación de aquel ganso. Y entonces, no puede estar más orgulloso de su pequeño retoño. ¡Si es toda una cocinerita!

Deja el cucharon de lado y finge analizar las pequeñas rodajas sobre la tabla. Lía espera, impaciente, serpenteando el rabo de igual manera que hace su madre cuando algo la desespera.

—Huuummm… estos son… —finge pensarlo—. ¡Bárbaros!

—Tonces… ¿lo hice bien?

—Claro que sí, nena —felicita. Sonríe y toma a su cachorra por debajo de los brazos, alzándola por encima de la olla—. Venga, échalos aquí.

Tigres, recargada contra el marco de la puerta, observa la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Las mangas de la blusa se envuelven en sus manos, entre las cuales sujeta una humeante taza de té. El calor de la infusión le caldea las palmas de las manos y le hace sentirse viva, capaz de sentir algo que no sea frío.

Últimamente siente demasiado frío.

No importa cuánto se abrigue, ni cuanto se abrace a Po por las noches, el frío es por dentro. No se va. Se ha instalado en su pecho y elimina cualquier rastro de calor en los latidos de su corazón.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y Po está tan entusiasmado enseñándole a cocinar a su hija que no se percata de ello. Pero Tigresa tiene el oído más fino y está más atenta. Voltea, ya sin sonreír pero procurando al mismo tiempo mantener un semblante aceptable, solo para ver a Grulla con el pequeño Taro entre sus alas.

—Tesa, Tesa…

El niño se revuelve en el agarre de su padre y Grulla, con una apenada sonrisa, pregunta si no le molestaría cargarlo.

Taro, de apenas un par de años, parece tener un apego especial por Tigresa.

Tigresa duda. ¿Por qué Taro quiere ir con ella? Pero sonríe y se aleja de la puerta para dejar la taza de té aún llena sobre la mesa. En cuanto le toma en brazos, el niño se enrosca en su muñeca. A Tigresa no le importa demasiado y le deja, mientras le regala una tierna caricia en su mejilla.

—Es un niño muy lindo —dice—. Y Mitzuki también. Tienen unos hijos hermosos, Grulla.

El ave asiente.

—Sí… Y Lía es preciosa. Idéntica a Po.

La risa vibra en la garganta de Tigresa. Seca y carente, pero risa al fin y al cabo.

Lía es una copia de su padre.

Con Taro correctamente acunado en sus brazos, lleva la mirada hacia Grulla. Pero él no la mira a ella, sino a su hijo. Hay amor en sus ojos, orgullo, devoción por aquella criaturita. Grulla y Víbora, a no poder tener hijos propios, han optado por adoptar… y ambos aman con locura a sus hijos.

Tigresa acaricia la mejilla de Taro, cuya cabeza descansa en su pecho, y por un momento olvida que el pequeño está enroscado en su muñeca, arrugando la tela de la manga en esta. Es la mirada de Grulla, repentinamente serio, lo que le alerta de que algo no está bien.

—Grulla, ¿qué sucede…?

El ave, sin decir nada, toma a Taro en sus alas y le sube a su espalda. Taro protesta, pero es ignorado. Grulla está más ocupado en forcejear con Tigresa y alzarle la manga de la blusa…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ella es Tigresa… y está perdida._ **

**_Pero ellos intentarán encontrarla._ **

**/**

Po encuentra a Tigresa en el antiguo cuarto de ella, donde ahora duerme Lía. Sentada en el suelo, frente al futon y de espaldas a la puerta, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la mirada fija en la cachorra. Una delgada manta cae ligera sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola, y Po no le ve el rostro, pero sabe que está llorando.

Lo sabe por su silencio.

Y por el hecho de que, cuando él la llama por su nombre, ella no parece escucharlo.

Un ligero tic en las orejas de ella le indica a Po que le ha oído entrar. Se acerca hasta ella y se sienta a su lado. Sin tocarla, sin decirle nada. Solo se siente y observa lo mismo que Tigresa: a Lía, pequeña y acurrucada entre las mantas como la felina que es.

Po siempre ha pensado que Lía tiene más de su madre que de él. Es regordeta y esponjosa, sin grandes zarpas ni colmillos demasiado afilados, pero su comportamiento se asimila más al de un cachorro de tigre. Tigresa dice lo contrario. Incluso antes de que la niña naciera, no dejaba de decir que se parecería a él.

A Po realmente nunca le importó demasiado si su hijo o hija sería más tigre o panda, ni siquiera si sería él o ella. La amaba incluso antes de saber de su existencia. La amaba solo por ser de Tigresa, de ambos. Las ama.

—Tengo miedo.

La voz de Tigresa irrumpe ronca y áspera en el silencio. Po no voltea, tampoco contesta.

—Ella podría ser igual a mí —prosigue—. No quiero. Lía no puede ser como yo.

—¿Y cómo eres, Tigresa?

—Mala.

Po ríe, sin burla. Una risa nasal, baja y confidente. No puede evitarlo.

—¿Mala? —Inquiere, escéptico—. Mi vida, tú no eres mala.

El silencio vuelve a llenar la habitación.

Po no comprende el significado de aquellas palabras… de hecho, hay cosas que él jamás comprendió de Tigresa. Pero lo calla. No por desinterés, sino por respeto a la privacidad de ella y porque es consciente de que, a veces, hay cosas que uno no debe saber.

¿O sí?

La duda se presenta en su mente. Muchas veces ha tenido la impresión de no conocer a Tigresa. Muchas veces la ha observa, en esos instantes que ella cree que no, y ha sentido que no conoce nada de esa mujer. Siente que aún hay cosas que le oculta y que siempre las habrá. Pero Tigresa nunca fue una persona abierta, mucho menos una fácil de leer, y en parte, puede comprender que jamás le haya dicho _todo._

Sin embargo… ¿Qué es _todo_?

 _Ella odia estar sola._ Nunca ha olvidado las palabras que Grulla le dijo el día de la boda. De hecho, recuerda con claridad la sincera preocupación en los ojos de él.

Po claro que sabía que Tigresa odiaba la soledad. Fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de ella y sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, solo observándola. Conociéndola. Tigresa, por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba la soledad. Tigresa, debajo de su aspecto fuerte, era tan vulnerable como una niña pequeña. Po _lo sabía._

En medio del silencio en el cual se han sumido, un ligero sonido llama su atención. Bajo y ahogado. Un gimoteo. Un sollozo. Y solo entonces se atreve a girar el rostro para verla.

Las lágrimas se desbordan por las mejillas de Tigresa y caen en el suelo. Sus labios están tensos, seguramente reprimiendo lo mejor que puede los sonidos del llanto. Sus ojos están abiertos, perdidos en la visión de Lía, y un ligero temblor se ha apoderado de sus hombros. Po la observa. Impotente, incapaz de decir algo para aliviar su pesar.

Hasta que nota lo que está haciendo… o lo que ha hecho.

Las puntas de la manga, aferradas por las zarpas de ella, tienen pequeñas manchas rojas. De hecho, hay manchas rojas también en el suelo. Pequeñas, como salpicaduras, como si hubiesen embebido un pincel en pintura para luego dejarlo gotear.

—Tigresa, ¿Qué…?

Su voz se desvanece.

Los dedos de ella parecen perder fuerza, poco a poco sueltan la tela y esta se corre.

 **/**

Tigresa está recostada en la cama, de espaldas a él, y lleva así toda la noche.

El cielo comienza a aclarar y Po no ha dormido ni un minuto. Ha curado y vendado las heridas en sus muñecas, pero no ha dicho nada. Ninguno ha hablado. Ahora, sentado en un banquillo en la cama, ni siquiera se atreve a acostarse a su lado.

Apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro entre las manos. La observa. A lo largo de los años que la conoce, observarla siempre fue su mejor recurso para conocerla. Así aprendió sus miedos, así conoció las estrellas en sus ojos y así supo cuáles eran sus sueños. Supo diferenciar el amor y la preocupación oculto en el hielo de su mirada, aprendió a descifrar los mensajes ocultos en cada gesto suyo.

Sin embargo, ahora se siente como si no la conociera.

Siente que frente a él duerme una extraña.

Se levanta de la silla y sale del cuarto. Todos duermen y Po se apresura en buscar un cuenco, agua, un trapo e ir al cuarto de Lía. Procura no hacer ruido mientras limpia las gotas rojas que se han secado en el suelo. No quiere que nadie las vea, ni siquiera la misma Tigresa.

Moja el trapo, lo escurre y frota con insistencia la madera del suelo. Como si así pudiera borrar lo que ha sucedido, como si pudiera borrar lo que ha visto. Las manchas se aclaran, algunas desaparecen, pero el recuerdo de ellas sigue allí, como formas apenas perceptibles sobre la oscura madera.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Po se detiene, estrujando el trapo empapado en sus manos. Su espalda tensa y sus dedos irritados, lastimados por tanto fregar.

No hasta ese momento que se percatada del llanto contenido en su garganta.

Se voltea, con las lágrimas nublándole la visión, y ve a Grulla parado en la puerta, con Taro dormido en sus alas. Entonces, el recuerdo del día de la boda asalta en su memoria. Pero distinto. La preocupación de él, su insistencia. Ahora tiene sentido.

—Lo sabías —murmura.

No hay rencor en su voz, solo dolor.

Po se sienta en el suelo, aún con el trapo entre manos, y recarga la espalda contra una de las paredes. Grulla, que acaba de entrar al cuarto, solo le observa. Parece saber de lo que le hablan sin necesidad de que se lo aclaren.

—Sí. Sí lo sabía —afirma.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué lo hace? —Grulla acomoda a Taro en sus alas, meciéndole para mantenerle dormido, y se ubica junto a Po—. No lo sé. Creo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe.

Po asiente, mirando a la nada. No sabe qué decir.

—Dejó de hacerlo luego de lo de Gongmen —comenta Grulla.

El silencio prosigue a tal confesión y Po no sabe qué decir. De hecho, no sabe qué hacer aún. ¿Qué debe decirle a Tigresa? ¿Cómo puede hablar el tema con ella?

Po deja caer el trapo al suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Duele. Se soba el rostro, frustrado, y por un momento, la tentación de gritar cosquillea en su garganta. Pero Lía duerme y no solo la despertaría, sino que nada solucionaría haciéndolo.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—Desde que ella tenía quince años. No porque ella me lo dijera. Solo lo descubrí, por casualidad.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía en ese entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Él conoció a Tigresa y creyó que podía hacerla feliz…_**

 ** _Pero jamás conoció a la niña de quince años._**

 ** _/_**

Tigresa jugaba con Lía.

La sujetaba por debajo de los brazos y la alzaba en el aire, dejándola caer y atrapándola casi al instante. Algo simple y repetitivo, pero que arrancaba sonoras y eufóricas carcajadas a la cachorra de tres años.

A pocos metros de distancia, sentado en la entrada del Salón de Entrenamientos, Po las observaba en silencio. Tal como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya una semana.

No volvió a hablar con Tigresa desde aquella noche. Ni él lo hizo, ni ella buscó que lo haga. Hasta podría decir que incluso quiere alejarse. Una semana ya. Una semana sin más comunicación que las pequeñas y discretas miradas accidentales, tan fugaces que incluso el mismo Po comenzaba a dudar de que no sean solo meros momentos de imaginación suya.

La situación hacía días que comenzó a llamar la atención. Los primeros días pasaban desapercibidos, como el resultado de una pequeña discusión de alcoba que luego se solucionaría. Pero a esas alturas ya todos sabían que no era eso. Ellos, que siempre han sido tan unidos, han dejado de hablarse por completo de un día para el otro. Era raro.

Po comenzaba a sentirse impotente ante la situación. Se sentía frustrado no solo por no poder hablar con ella, sino también al ver que la situación solo empeoraba.

Tigresa no dejó de hacerse daño.

Ni una noche.

Cada vez parecía hacerlo más seguido y comenzaba a ser descuidada, a dejar pequeñas manchas en su ropa y a olvidarse de ajustar correctamente las vendas. Y Po cada vez se sentía más estúpido al caer en cuenta de que ella siempre lo ha hecho.

Incluso antes de que Lía naciera, incluso cuando más feliz se la veía, Tigresa se había burlado de él delante de sus narices. De él y de todos. Tigresa nunca dejó de lastimarse, de alguna u otra forma, aunque fuera en pequeñas medidas. Po se sentía inútil, impotente. Comenzaba a sentirse un mal esposo, mal amigo, mal compañero. Él, que decía conocerla mejor que nadie. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por alto aquello?

Alguien abrió las puertas del Salón de Entrenamientos y Po supo quién en cuanto vio a Taro y Mitzuki salir corriendo en dirección al patio. Grulla se detuvo a su lado, con la mirada en dirección a sus hijos.

—Se ve mejor.

Su voz sonó baja y calmada, como quien habla del clima.

—Se ve igual que los últimos años. —Cierto tinte irónico se filtró en la voz de Po. En ocasiones, la calma en su amigo podía irritarle—. Ella siempre se va así, Grulla, como si todo anduviera bien.

—Lo sé.

—Esto es…

—¿Frustrante?

—Iba a decir que una mierda —Po se encogió de hombros, volteando a ver a Grulla—. Pero sí, eso también cuenta. Sinceramente, no la entiendo. No puedo.

Por toda respuesta, Grulla rodó los ojos.

Llevaban toda la semana hablando de lo mismo y ambos tenían ideas tan diferentes que relacionarlas sería imposible. Grulla sabía cómo lidiar con ello, lo había hecho durante años y parecía dispuesto a continuar con lo mismo, mientras que Po estaba simplemente asustado. No tenía idea de nada.

 _Déjala,_ había dicho el ave en incontables ocasiones, _Tigresa ha pasado por ello miles de veces y ha sabido salir._ Pero a Po aquello no le convencía. Estaba seguro que podía hacer algo, sacarla de aquello… pero ¿Cómo? Tigresa ni siquiera deseaba hablarle, parecía no necesitarlo a él.

Po volteó de nuevo, volviendo a la imagen que suponían su esposa y su hija, que ahora jugaba también con Taro y Mitzuki. Grulla se sentó a su lado, en el mismo peldaño. Ambos en silencio, mientras prestaban atención a Tigresa, sentada en el suelo con los niños alrededor.

Reía.

Risa de verdad, sincera, muy diferente a la que venían escuchando esos días.

—Has estado hablando con ella —comentó Po.

Grulla le miró de reojo y Po pudo jurar que eso en su pico fue una sonrisa. Tal vez, aunque no lo hubiera pretendido, aquel comentario sonó más como un reproche. Tal vez.

—Si.

—¿Y?

—Se siente perseguida.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —Po se permitió dudar.

Eso era más de lo que Tigresa le pudo haber confesado en tantos años de matrimonio. Resultaba… triste. Demasiado triste. Él, su esposo, sabía poco y nada sobre su esposa.

—No, pero no eres el único que la conoce.

Había tanta naturalidad en el tema, como algo que se habla todos los días.

—Por lo que sé ni siquiera has hablado con ella —continuó Grulla.

—Es que ella es tan… tan… ¡Agh! Es imposible ayudar. ¡No quiere que lo haga! No me ha gritado que la deje en paz solo porque eso significaría hablarme. —Po volteó, mirando a Grulla. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan seguro respecto al tema. ¿Cómo lo hacía? —. No se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado, Grulla, y ella claramente _no_ quiere que…

—Ella cree que está sola.

Po detuvo su pequeño monólogo tras las palabras de Grulla, incrédulo a lo que oía. Era imposible. Tigresa no podía "creer que estaba sola". ¿Es que acaso le había dado alguna vez motivos para eso? ¿La había descuidado?

—No puede ser.

—¿No me crees? —Inquirió Grulla, escéptico—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no!... Ella no está sola.

—¿Y de qué sirve que tú lo digas si ella no lo ve así?

Po no respondió. Decidió que no iba a discutir con Grulla, mucho menos en ese momento.

Tigresa no estaba sola. Nunca lo había estado. Tenía amigos, tenía un padre que —muy a su manera— la amaba, tenía un marido que daría la vida por ella, ¡tenía una hija! ¡Una hija! ¿Es que acaso eso no podía ser suficiente para _querer_ vivir?

—Sabes, Po; ella nunca pensó en suicidarse.

La voz de Grulla llamó su atención, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar una respuesta, el ave se levantó y se dirigió al patio, donde sus hijos reían con una Tigresa aparentemente feliz.

 **/**

Po preparó la cena más temprano que de costumbre y avisó a Víbora, para que le dijera a los demás, que ni él ni Tigresa estarían para la cena. _Saldremos,_ dijo cuando ella le preguntó por el motivo, y se fue antes de que decidiera ahondar en detalles. Ya temprano se había encargado de dejar a Lía con Mono y Mantis, no sin antes amenazar a ambos con castrarles si algo le pasaba a la niña. Todo lo que le quedó por hacer fue buscar a Tigresa.

Podría sonar fácil. Ir a donde ella solía estar y hablarle, pedirle que diesen una vuelta. Pero no. Tigresa últimamente había desarrollado una increíble habilidad para evadir a todo aquel que quisiera hablar con ella y encontrarla así como así era tarea imposible.

Comenzó por el cuarto de Lía, puesto que últimamente dormía allí.

No estaba.

Buscó en el Salón de los Héroes, teniendo en cuenta las horas que solía invertir en meditar.

Tampoco estaba.

Las habitaciones, el Salón de Entrenamientos, los patios, el Durazno Sagrado e incluso volvió a la cocina, por si acaso. No estaba y nadie la había visto. Finalmente se dirigió a la Gruta del Dragón y entonces, solo entonces, cuando no la encontró allí, fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse. Tigresa nunca se ausentaba del Palacio sin avisar a nadie.

Con el corazón en la boca del estómago y el mal presentimiento pinchando su nuca, Po corrió de vuelta a la cocina. A esas horas, ya todos estarían cenando. Temía. Temía de una forma difícil de explicar y la frase de Grulla se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como un mantra.

 _Ella nunca pensó en suicidarse._

¿Acaso era eso lo que temía? ¿Realmente creía que ella podía ser capaz de…? El hilo de sus pensamientos de cortó abruptamente. Había pasado años creyendo que ella era feliz, que tenía todo lo que quería. Había pasado años creyendo conocerla.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió las puertas con la desesperación nublándole el juicio. No hicieron falta palabras. Todos, incluido Shifu, dejaron de lado el plato para verle.

Como si ya todos supieran lo que pasaba por su mente.

Como si todos supieran la verdad.

Todos, incluido los niños, guardaron silencio.

Pero Po sabía que, en ese cuarto, solo había una persona a la cual Tigresa tenía incluso más confianza que él. Sabía que nadie podía ayudarle. Ni Víbora, ni Shifu, ni siquiera Mono y Mantis, que tantas veces se habían colado en el cuarto de su amiga para jugarle alguna broma y habían terminado yéndose, con el secreto de lo que habían encontrado en sus mentes.

—Grulla…

—¿No está en los tejados?

El ave se levantó de inmediato, dejando a Taro —hasta ese momento en sus alas— con su madre.

—No, no está en palacio.

Entonces, cuando vio el miedo en los ojos del ave, Po supo que realmente no estaba exagerando.

Ninguno volvió a hablar y nadie preguntó. Parecían saber de lo que hablaban. Grulla salió de la cocina y Po le siguió. Ambos al borde de la desesperación, ambos con los corazones dolorosamente acelerados, como golpes directos en su pecho.

 _Ella está bien,_ aseguró Grulla.

Pero si realmente estuviera bien… ¿por qué corre? ¿Por qué, a cada paso, parece contenerse para no irse volando? Si Tigresa realmente estuviera bien, ¿por qué tanto miedo en su voz?

Po no preguntó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Si ella no estaba en el palacio, entonces seguía el valle. Al parecer, no era tan mala idea, porque Grulla no objetó nada. Le siguió, callado, y de repente, no estaban solos. Po no les escuchó acercarse, pero cuando volteó, Mono, Mantis y Shifu les seguían. Todos estaban allí. Todos por ella.

Tigresa no estaba sola…

Tigresa tenía personas que la amaban…

Tigresa solo tenía que verlo…

Tigresa… Tigresa estaba allí. Como un fantasma, como quien aparece de la nada. De repente, ella estaba allí, frente a ellos, de pie a un par de metros de peldaños más abajo. Quieta. Con la mirada gacha y las manos ocultas bajo largas mangas de tela oscura.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Po sonó temblorosa, cautelosa. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Pero antes de que Tigresa pudiese responder, Po ya hubo bajado los pocos peldaños que les separaban y la rodeó con sus brazos. No le importó que ella no respondiera al abrazo, ni siquiera que se mostrara tan indiferente al miedo de todos, solo quería abrazarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueeeeeeno… Esta no es una buena época para mi, but no es mi excusa por la cual no actualizo. No, señor.**

 **Realmente me he desligado demasiado de esta cuenta y de fanfiction en general.** **Llevo tanto tiempo sin entrar aquí que ya ni sé quiénes siguen y quienes se han ido del fandom…**

 **Ni modo…**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Como creo que podrán intuir al principio, este capítulo muestra un poco de Lía en todo este embrollo.**

 **Ella ve a su madre y aunque no tiene la edad suficiente de entender muchas cosas, Tigresa sigue siendo su madre: y un niño siempre sabe cuándo su mamá no está bien y hará lo posible por ver una sonrisa de ella.**

* * *

 ** _Lía siempre supo que su madre era fuerte…_**

 ** _Incluso cuando la vio llorar._**

 ** _/_**

—Tía Tesa está loca…

—Claro que no.

—Sí. Escuché decir al tío Mantis que se hizo daño ella solita —asegura Mitzuki, hablando en susurros, muy cerca del oído de Lía—. Las personas normales no…

—¡Mi mami es normal! —El bajo gruñido de Lía hace encogerse a la grulla— Ella no está loca —asegura— Solo está triste.

Se encuentran las dos solas en el cuarto de la mayor. Hay pergaminos y pinceles esparcidos por doquier, junto a pequeños tarritos de pintura. Taro duerme en el futon, abrazando un pequeño peluche en forma de oso que Lía le ha prestado.

Mitzuki baja la mirada hacia el pergamino en el suelo, donde ha dibujado una flor, y Lía por un momento se siente culpable de haber levantado la voz.

No era culpa de Mitzuki no entender lo que estaba pasando. Ella no lo había dicho con mala intención. Piensa en disculparse, pero la voz se le queda atorada en la garganta y termina por callar. Vuelve su atención al juguete de madera que tío Grulla le prestó, moviendo sus alas de arriba abajo. Es un pequeño pájaro, lleno de detalles, tallado con meticulosidad.

—¿Y por qué está triste?

La voz de Mitzuki suena tímida, apenada.

Lía, sin verla, se encoge de hombros. No contesta. No tiene como.

No sabe por qué su mamá está triste, solo sabe que lo está y que ella no puede hacer nada para ayudarla. _Son cosas de grandes,_ le había dicho su papá, _no tienes que preocuparte por eso._ Pero Lía no se preocupaba "por cosas de grandes", se preocupaba por su mamá.

Su papá no la conocía como decía, ni tío Grulla, ni el abuelo Shifu. Nadie la conocía como ella lo hacía. Lía, con tan solo tres años, sabía tanto de su mamá incluso sin saber nada. No necesitaba nombres, ni términos, para entender que fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba a su mamá era malo. Los niños tienen un sexto sentido, uno que los adultos no, y Lía sabía que su mamá estaba triste incluso antes de salir de la aldea.

Lo sentía en la forma en que la mimaba, como si en cara caricia, o en cada beso, se estuviera despidiendo de ella. Lía tenía el miedo constante de no volver a ver a su mamá. La sentía lejana, como si cada día se despidiera un poquito más,

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que mamá le había contado una historia antes de dormir?

¿Cuándo fue el último beso que recibió de ella?

¿Cuándo el último abrazo?

Entonces, recuerda lo que pasó hace unos días. Su papá estaba tan asustado. Todos parecieron asustarse cuando su mamá desapareció. ¿Es que acaso ellos también pensaban que se iría? Si era así, tal vez no estaba muy equivocada al pensar que se estaba despidiendo.

—Mi papá dice que la tía Tesa entrenó duro desde muy pequeña y que no tuvo tiempo de ser niña, como nosotras. —Lía mira a Mitzuki, curiosa. Su madre nunca le habló de eso—. Todos ellos estuvieron aquí desde muy pequeños.

—Papá vino cuando era grande.

—¿Es cierto que tú ocuparás el lugar de tu papá?

Lía ladea a cabeza.

¿De qué lugar le hablaba? ¿Acaso había un lugar para ocupar?

—No sé —contesta, avergonzada.

Comienza a sentir que no sabe nada del Palacio de Jade. De hecho, está segura de que Mitzuki sabe cosas que a ella no le contaron.

Sin decir nada, se coloca de pie y avanza hacia la puerta.

—Mamá dijo que no salgamos.

—Tú mamá, no la mía —responde, y abre la puerta de la habitación.

Aún lleva el pequeño pájaro de madera entre sus manos cuando sale del cuarto. Mitzuki vuelve a repetirle que debe quedarse, pero Lía a la única persona que hace caso es a su mamá… y tal vez, de vez en cuando, a su papá. Sabe de antemano que su nueva amiga no la va a seguir. Mitzuki es tan buena hija que no desobedecerá a su mamá, ni haría nada que podría suponer algún castigo.

No se molesta en ocultar sus pasos, ni de evitar aquellas tablas que rechinaban, pues el pasillo está vacío a esas horas y sabe que todos se encuentran en el salón de entrenamientos. Sabía, por parte de su tío Mantis, que ese día asistirían jóvenes alumnos.

Lía siente curiosidad.

¿Quiénes serían? ¿Qué animales?

Por el momento, la inocente curiosidad sirve para que olvide aquello que tanto le preocupa. Eso y los detalles que adornan el pájaro de madera. Se preguntaba si tío Grulla lo había hecho, aunque se parecía mucho a los muñecos de acción que tenía su padre. Y esos los había hecho él mismo.

Atraviesa las barracas sin encontrarse con nadie y así también, baja las escaleras, sin embargo, cuando se encuentra cerca de patio de entrenamiento, sabe que si no se esconde será descubierta en menos de lo que le tomó llegar allí.

Busca por todos lados algún hueco donde meterse o un arbusto que la cubra, pero no hay nada.

El sonido de la voz de su padre llega a sus oídos, amable e imponente al mismo tiempo, y comienza a ponerla nerviosa. Si la descubre… Lía _sabe_ que no debe estar ahí.

En un impulso instintivo, toma la muñeca entre sus dientes y salta a la columna más cerca. Sus garritas se aferran al material y por un momento, cree que resbalará. Sube tan rápido como sus extremidades se lo permiten, con los ojos cerrados, y solo se atreve a abrirlos cundo se encuentra sobre terreno estable. Está en el techo.

Frente a ella se extendía el patio de entrenamiento. Sus tíos y tía están formados, de espalda a ella, y su padre camina de un lado a otro, con las manos tras la espalda, mientras da instrucciones a los nuevos alumnos.

Son niños.

Dos niños y tres niñas. Una panda rojo, un búho, una loba, una víbora y un leopardo de las nieves. Lía casi se echa a reír cuando ve que ninguno era más grande que ella o Mitzuki. Sin embargo, su semblante cambia al percatarse que su madre no se encuentra en el lugar.

¿Por qué su mamá no estaba allí?

¿Ella no tenía que entrenar a los nuevos también?

Se asoma tanto al borde, que por un momento, pierde el equilibrio y se tambalea en el filo de este. En un acto instintivo, suelta el muñeco para aferrarse a lo primero que alcanza… y entonces, no sabe qué la asusta más: si haber estado a punto de caerse o el sonido del juguete contra el suelo.

Sonido que, por más que espera, no llega.

No es consciente de que ha cerrado los ojos hasta que no tiene que abrirlos para ver por qué no ha escuchado el golpe del juguete. Se estira solo un poco sobre el filo del techo: nada. Su padre sigue hablando, como si nada pasase, y todos están formados.

—¿Buscas esto?

La voz de su madre le hace respingar.

De repente, Lía se encuentra agazapada, con cada pelo de su cuerpo erizado y una media sonrisa desentona con el severo rostro de Tigresa.

—Sabes, cielo —comienza y toma a la niña en brazos—, solo aquel que ha hecho algo malo teme ser descubierto.

Lía no responde.

El corazón aún le late demasiado rápido cuando su madre la acuna entre sus piernas cruzadas.

Tigresa le entrega el juguete y ambas se quedan allí, en silencio, observando hacia el patio de entrenamientos. Para Lía no pasa desapercibidas las vendas que su madre oculta bajo las mangas de la blusa, ni la forma tensa en que sus brazos la rodean, pero no dice nada. Sabe que no debe decir nada.

—¿Mami? —llama.

—Dime.

—¿Nos estamos escondiendo?

Algo le da la impresión que su madre tampoco quiere que la vean y aunque Tigresa no le responde, Lía lo sabe todo cuando le sonríe.

Extrañaba mucho la sonrisa de su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

¡TANTO TIEMPO, SERES DE LOS INFERNALES CÍCULOS DE FANFICTION!... *Cri, cri, cri*…

Los grillos cantores se burlan en mi cara.

Supongo que me lo merezco, tanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, sin dar noticias, tantas historias sin final, abandonadas, desamparadas a la suerte de lectores ingenuos… ((¡Ingenua esssta!))… Oh, mi vieja amiga…

En fin, el karma me ha vuelto… por tres… por cada lector que se defraudó cuando dejé de publicar… por cada uno de ustedes, he recibido tres patadas, ¡patadas bien dadas!, en el medio del oj*te… de esas que te mandan a China ida y vuelta, y te hacen atravesar el cielo como la vaca que saltó a la luna…

Y aún así, no tengo mucho que decirles —si es que aún hay alguien del otro lado—, por ende; ¡A leer!

PD. El siguiente capítulo es el último. ¡Wiii!

…

 **Grulla le brindó tanto afecto como ella se lo permitió...**

 **Y había bastado, por un tiempo.**

/

—Estás siendo un poco dura con Po, ¿no crees?

Tigresa apenas si da muestras de escucharle.

Lleva horas sentada allí, observando el valle a lo lejos. Grulla no lo toma a pecho. No le importa no obtener una respuesta inmediata —está acostumbrado a su silencio— y no tiene problemas en acomodarse a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo punto. El atardecer les cubre, volviéndolos una sombra oscura en contraste con los cálidos colores del cielo. Es ese momento del día en el que aún no es de noche, pero la escasa luz vuelve todo una silueta negra a la vista.

Aquel instante de ocaso siempre le recuerda a ella. A los colores cálidos de sus ojos y a las sombras bajo estos, producto de las noches de insomnio. Porque Tigresa pasó mucho sin dormir. Ambos pasaron mucho sin dormir. Ella porque "no podía" y él porque no podía dejarla sola.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¿Por qué lo haces? —su voz se encima a la de él—. ¿Por qué vienes aquí? ¿Por qué no me riñes?

Suena dolida.

—¿Debería?

—Deberías estar decepcionado.

—Pues… —finge pensarlo— lo estoy —asegura y se apresura a agregar; —me decepciona un poco que no me hallas buscado, que te hayas alejado de todos y encerrado en ti misma.

Tal vez no debería decirle aquellas cosas, pero los años le han enseñado que a Tigresa no le gustaban las verdades a medias, ni endulzadas. Si quería llegarle, debía ser directo, por más doloroso que esto pudiera ser. Y le había funcionado, hasta el momento.

Chasquea la lengua, como quien no quiere la cosa y se quita el bolso que he llevado consigo desde las barracas, dejándolo a un lado. Tigresa no parece tener objeción alguna en su cercanía y a Grulla se le ocurre que eso es nuevo, que antes, hace algunos años, ella habría salido a zancadas de aquel lugar. Puede ver el cambio. Puede verla más dispuesta a la compañía, más sociable… pero le duele ver la misma tristeza en sus ojos.

—Sabes —comienza—, cuando tenías quince años, solía observarse mucho. Cuando entrenabas o cuando meditabas, exactamente en este lugar.

—Uy, suena medio rarito.

Y aunque parezca mentira, ella sonríe.

Su sonrisa es seca, escasa y envuelta en un aura nostálgica que evita cualquier rastro de humor en ella, pero sus ojos ahora le miran y están libres de lágrimas.

—Claro, búrlate —la insta—. Eras una niña muy linda, a decir verdad, y me daba curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

Grulla se priva de sonreír ante el genuino interés.

—Me preguntaba por qué siempre estabas tan triste —y al decirlo, toma las manos de ella entre sus alas.

Tigresa no responde, pero tampoco le aparta. Se queda quieta, mirando al suelo, mientras Grulla arremanga las mangas de blusa hasta sus codos. Sus antebrazos cubiertos por vendas, firmemente sujetas, y estas, a su vez, manchadas por las heridas más recientes.

Saca del bolso una pequeña cuchilla y corta el nudo de las vendas, cuidando de no rozarle la piel herida, y lentamente las va quitando. Primero un brazo, luego el otro, dejando ambos expuestos a su escrutinio. El horror le tiñe la mirada al ver aquel entretejido de líneas frescas, aún brillantes en la piel, y la marca de una cortada tan grande como aquellas que habían dejado marcas profundas en su piel, donde el pelo no había vuelto a crecer.

Relucía, fresca y reciente, y aún sangraba a goteras cuando se la tocaba.

Si a Tigresa le dolió o no cuando pasó los trapos húmedos, no se lo dijo, ni le permitió ver. Grulla no quería que le doliera, no buscaba lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero debía curarla. Sabía que ella no lo hacía como era debido y temía que se le infectaran.

—Todos lo saben.

La voz de ella, ronca y áspera por el llanto contenido, interrumpe en el silencio del lugar.

Grulla asiente.

—Siempre lo supieron —contesta.

Siempre supieron que algo no andaba bien con ella, que algo sucedía en el interior de su cuarto por las noches. Pero ninguno tuvo la osadía de molestarla, de preguntarle, por temor, tal vez, a lo que encontrarían, por no saber cómo lo manejarían.

Y es que ellos no entendieron que no había nada que "manejar", solo alguien a quien escuchar.

Grulla no la vio como un problema, ni como "algo" que necesitara tratamiento. Solo se sentó a su lado, tal como ahora, y le pidió que le extendiera sus brazos para curárselos. La escuchó, sin forzarla a hablar, y la rodeó de alguna que otra sonrisa, algún que otro halago. Le dio todo el afecto que ella le permitió brindarle… y eso fue suficiente, por un tiempo.

Ahora vuelven a lo mismo y no puede evitar buscar culpables; Po, los pandas, la aldea, la vida. ¿Cómo sería su vida como esposa? ¿La aceptarían las demás pandas en la aldea? ¿Po sería un buen marido? Sabe que es exagerado, que el panda la adora y que Tigresa nunca estaría en un lugar que no quisiera, pero no puede evitarlo. Algo hay. Algo sucede.

—Tenía dieciséis. Las montañas, la misión en invierno… ¿Recuerdas?

—Rinocerontes. Te mal hirieron —dice, sin mirarla, como si no hubiera hablado para él—. Continua.

—Ustedes escaparon y yo quedé encerrada. Dejé caer las piedras para que escaparan…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, silenciosas, grandes y cargadas. Aquello llamó la atención de Grulla; los recuerdos nunca provocaban el llanto en Tigresa.

—Si —murmuró.

—Yo… uno me tomó del cuello y… —le aliento se le entrecortó— fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de morir.

—Uno. —no hace comentario al respecto. Una cicatriz —. Falta otra.

—No.

—Tu puedes —la anima. Toma su brazo derecho, colocando las vendas alrededor. Lentamente, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, para que no pueda quitárselo, para que no pueda simplemente huir. No la dejará irse—. Estás curada —dice— y eres fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que crees, Tigresa. Continua.

—Me haces daño.

Pero no afloja su agarre. Sabe que le miente.

—Recuerda que yo nunca te haré daño. Como el árbol, que golpeabas de chica; tú decías que no te hería, que te ayudaba a sanar.

—Es distinto.

—Quiero que sanes.

Termina con un brazo y ella, inmediatamente, jala para soltárselo. Está preparado y toma el otro, reteniéndola. Un forcejeo silencioso, con la mirada fija en la del otro; Tigresa llora, lo hace por dentro, y Grulla no la deja ver lo mucho que le duele el llanto de ella.

—Tienes un marido que te ama, Tigresa. Tienes amigos, una familia, una hija hermosa —dice, a media voz—. Pronto serán dos…

La mirada de ella se congela en su rostro, sorprendida, temerosa.

—¿No es eso lo que le dijiste a Víbora? —continua—. ¿No le dijiste acaso que estabas embarazada? ¿Qué aún ni tu misma te lo crees?... Le dijiste que estabas feliz. Que querías contárselo a todos.

La está hiriendo.

Sus palabras la lastiman, pero no hay forma de no hacerlo.

—Grulla…

—¿No quieres sanar, Tigresa?

Y eso es demasiado.

—¡Casi te maté! —Grita, de repente, enredándose con su propia lengua—. Había muchos, éramos jóvenes, y… la flecha… tú te pusiste en medio. Yo ya había lanzado… si te ibas… si no lo lograbas… si…—y su voz se desvanece, tomada por un sollozo— Te necesitaba… Tú me escuchabas… me… tú sabías, eras todo lo que tenía entonces—. Solloza, como una niña, temblorosa y triste—. Hago daño, Grulla —se lamenta—. Siempre fui un monstruo, siempre era yo a quien temían, era yo quien hacía daño… Grulla, siempre dolió.

Siempre dolió ser yo.

La entiende.

La entiende porque él en persona sufrió el dolor de odiarse, de lamentarse quién es. Sufrió, pero nunca llegó al extremo de no querer existir, nunca llegó al extremo de condenarse en vida. Anuda la última venda y finalmente la suelta, pero no pasa ni un segundo antes de encontrarse a sí misma rodeándola con las alas. La arrima a él, a su pecho, cubriéndola como un manto.

Él tuvo a Mei Ling para salir adelante. Tigresa lo tiene a él… a él y a todos, a los chicos, a Víbora, a Po, a su hija, a su padre. Todos están preocupados por ella y nadie sabe qué hacer. Todos quieren verla bien. Todos darían la vida por ella, como muchas veces la vieron a ella hacer.

Porque Tigresa no cuenta eso.

No cuenta las veces que se arriesgó de muerte por sus amigos, que se puso delante de una flecha o los salvó de un golpe del que probablemente no saldrían bien parados. Tigresa era una gran amiga, una gran líder, solo había alguien que parecía no verlo; ella misma.

—Llora —la insta, cuando la siente tensarse en su abrazo, cuando presiente que comienza a tragarse el llanto—. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. Llorar es curarse, Tigresa, es sanar también.

—Lía…

Y sabe, que en ese nombre está la clave de su dolor. De su llanto, de su odio, de todo lo que viene sufriendo callada. Sabe que allí, en aquello que ella más ama en el mundo, se encuentra la cuchilla que ha dejado en ella una sexta cicatriz. Porque solo lo que ama en demasía, puede llevarla a herirse en tal extremo.

Toma el rostro de la felina entre sus alas, acunándolo, observándola.

—Lía te ama —le asegura, con la voz cargada de promesa— Eres perfecta para ella. Eres su madre, Tigresa, su guerrera favorita.

—Lía tiene que ser feliz.

—Lía es feliz.

—Lía…

—Tu hija es feliz porque te tiene a ti, Tigresa —murmura, cerca de su rostro—. No te alejes de ella, no la dejes. Ella te necesita a su lado.


End file.
